


It was Agatha all along

by alldatwrite



Series: So won't you please (be my little baby)? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Halloween, Post-Season/Series 04 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: Snow suggests the whole family goes trick or treating in Halloween, and she uses Regina's favourite Avenger to convince her.Post season 4 AU, they are married and Snow' baby is named Noelle instead of Neal.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: So won't you please (be my little baby)? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196720
Kudos: 6





	It was Agatha all along

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm obsessed with WandaVision. That's all I have to say.  
> Oh, and that I turned this into a series of AUs with no correlation.

When Regina said that she wanted to go trick or treating, Snow couldn't be happier. When Robin died, he asked Regina to take care of Roland, and because he had been the only friend he had had in years, she said yes. She loved the kid, and the kid loved her. And Snow couldn't be happier, because she had wanted so hard to have more kids, that this was the perfect opportunity to live a normal live with her wife (she could finally say that!) and her kids. Emma was too grown for that, and David was going to take care of Noelle, so it was just the wives and the kids. She thought Henry wouldn't want to go with them, but the kids didn't care if he was 13, he wanted a normal life too.

So, Snow came up with the perfect idea. Although she wasn't much of a Marvel fan, Regina was. And so were the kids. And hell, why not? It could be fun.

"What if you go as Wanda and the kids go a Wiccan and Speed?", she said as they got ready to go to bed. Wanda was her wife's favourite Avenger, and she had some ulterior reasons to support that choice, like Regiba rocking a Scarlet Witch costume, clinging to her body and her curves...

Gosh, focus. 

" And what, you'll be Vision?", she replied with a smile, undoing her blouse and getting ready to shower. She appreciated how invested Snow was in her world, how she listened with such attention to every thing she had to say.

"I was thinking I could be Agatha", the brunette replied. Dressing as a sexy villanous witch could be so much fun.

"That's not how the story goes", Regina said, turning around to look at her.

"Well, neither is the Grimm's tale. But if we can add sex to the tale, we can give Wanda a girlfriend, don't you think?", Snow said, smiling one of those 'It's a good idea' smiles she would pull to convince her to do something.

"And which kid will be who?", Regina asked again. She wouldn't oppose to a hot girl dressed as a hot witch.

"I get the feeling Henry would like to be Speed, just for the hair and the occasion to run around with Roland by his side".

She could do that, spend Halloween pretending to have a normal life. Besides, it's not like she was the only witch in town. No one would care about it. 

When they both were in bed, reading their respective books, Snow put her hand on Regina's thigh, with a sexy smile on her lips. 

"You're gonna have to teach me how to be evil, babe", she said, no malice in her eyes. It was comforting to be able to make those jokes after all.

"You're gonna have to teach me what you're capable of", Regina replied, grabbing her wife's hand and guiding to a whole different part of her body.

Oh, well, this could be _very interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone has any suggestion of what I should write next?


End file.
